


In The Stars

by Shujinkakusama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Multi, Post-War, Shipping If You Squint, Snippets, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10878360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shujinkakusama/pseuds/Shujinkakusama
Summary: Set between the end of the war and discovering Amethyst, Pearl bemoans her loneliness to two of her closest friends in her best friend’s absence. // Shippy if you squint, fluff, mentions RosexPearl. Snippet.





	In The Stars

****And in the bright sky above, Pearl could make out thousands of stars, and she couldn’t help but wonder how many had worlds similar to this one; with life, and death, and so many missed opportunities.

 

Truthfully, Pearl was lonely, and that loneliness wasn’t something Rose Quartz had been able to cure. Some days, Rose made her feel like the universe; others, like dust. Today was the latter.

 

But Garnet had unfused today, and Ruby and Sapphire flanked her where she lay, staring up at the endless sea of stars above them. What would one day be known as the Milky Way was bright and beautiful and vast, and Pearl was tiny and insignificant and _stranded_.

 

“You’re ruminating again,” Sapphire murmured, pressed against her left side, with an arm splayed over her stomach. Ruby’s arm folded over hers, and the pair was the anchor Pearl needed to stay on this tiny blue planet. 

 

“You know not to do that,” Ruby chided in turn, cracking a grin. Pearl’s hand in the small of her back faltered, and the smaller soldier nuzzled her face into her side. “C’mon, Pearl. You can talk to us.”

 

“We’re not going anywhere without you,” Sapphire added, catching Pearl’s worries before she could voice them. “We’re here for you.”

 

Pearl knew, but her voice caught in her throat, and all she could do was muster up a watery smile and tug the only other survivors of the war closer. 

 

“Just lonely. That’s all.”

 

Pearl’s eyes were closed against tears that came too easily on the bad days, and she didn’t see Ruby and Sapphire’s shared glance. 

 

“We’re with you,” they said in unison, and Pearl knew deep in her core that Garnet was with her, too, and wasn’t it selfish to want more than that?


End file.
